


Logan Lucky (in Love)

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Swearing, Threats of Violence, cuteness, talk of sexual assault, talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Clyde Logan has been dating his girlfriend Kadlyn for nearly two and a half years.  He’s ready to settle down and start a family with her but Jimmy needs his help for one last “cauliflower”.  Not only that, Kadlyn’s abusive ex, Dale Paul, has resurfaced and is determined to claim her back, no matter what.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Logan Lucky (in Love)

“I’m tellin’ you, Jimmy, it’s a pattern,” Clyde Logan said as he poured his older brother another shot of Jack Daniels. “Your knee blowing out, me losing my arm. I’m telling you, it’s the Logan curse. Things like that just don’t happen to normal folks.”

“What about Kadlyn?” Jimmy asked as he took a swig of his drink, setting the glass down on the bar of the Duck Tape, Clyde’s bar. 

Clyde was confused. “Kadlyn’s a Stanley, not a Logan. Her family ain’t cursed.” Least not that he knew of.

“No, I mean you’ve been dating her for what now? Three years?”

“Two and a half next month.”

Jimmy waved his finger at Clyde. “And weren’t you telling me you’d be lucky if she went out with you again after that time at the fair where the two of you ended up hiding out in my truck during the fireworks?”

Clyde pursed his lips together. Jimmy was right; Kadlyn had gone out with him again on a proper date after that and they were still together over two years later. Most girls he had asked out in the past rarely went on a first date with him let alone a second date with him.

“Fair enough,” he said. “Still think we’re cursed though.

Jimmy just groaned in frustration at his younger brother.

*************

Kadlyn sighed to herself as she cleared a table of beer bottles and empty glasses. Her shift at the Cue Stick seemed to drag on and she was eager for last call.

She balanced her tray full of beer bottles and empty glasses and went over to a table full of bikers that were regulars. “Can I get you boys anything else?” she drawled at them, trying to keep up her “sexy, flirty waitress” bit up.

“How ‘bout a date, sweets?” a young man Kadlyn didn’t recognize asked as he rested his hand on Kadlyn’s jean-covered ass.

She tensed up at the touch.

“Knock it off, Wade,” one of the old-timers at the table said as he smacked the young man upside his head. “Miss Kadlyn’s spoken for.”

“Is that right?” another man Kadlyn didn’t recognize asked. “Well, who’s the lucky man?”

“Clyde Logan,” another biker replied for her as she picked up an empty glass, Clyde’s dog tags (which she proudly wore around her neck) unintentionally catching one of the dim lights.

“Wait, Clyde Logan? Little Loser Logan?” the second man exclaimed with a drunk grin. “No kidding!”

Kadlyn gave the man a weak smile, trying her best to hide her irritation at the remark about her boyfriend of two and a half years. “Let me know if you boys need anything before last call.”

She hurried away to hoots and hollers and headed to the back. Kadlyn cleared her tray and placed it in the holder. She swore under her breath.

“Rough table?” her friend Desiree asked as she emptied her tray.

“Some old-timers brought in a few new ones,” Kadlyn said as she leaned against the wall.

“Lemme guess, one of the creeps made a boneheaded remark about Clyde?”

Kadlyn nodded. “Hells Des, I know it shouldn’t piss me off by now but every time…”

Desiree rubbed her arm in reassurance. “Hey fuck those guys. They’re just jealous you got yourself a good man. Hells, you got the best man in all of Boone County.”

Kadlyn gave her friend a weary smile. “Wish I could say the same for Clyde,” she remarked more to herself.

Desiree gave her a warning glare. “Now don’t you start with your damn pity party, you hear me girl? You know damn well you deserve Clyde Logan. He’s an amazing man and a great catch.”

“Are you two gossiping instead of working?” Priscilla, another waitress, asked as she walked up.

Desiree rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, we aren’t gonna make you get more than your two tables,” she said. 

Priscilla ignored her and looked at Kadlyn. “Wanna take my shifts Easter weekend, Kadlyn? I wanna spend some time with Lou plus I told my mama I’d go to church with her for Easter. I need to get right with Jesus.”

“Sorry, already got plans to go to the Easter fair with Clyde and his family,” Kadlyn said as she busied herself clearing the food tickets. “Plus we’re going to the lake on Sunday for a cookout.”

“You _still_ seeing that Logan boy?” Priscilla asked.

“Going on over two years,” Kadlyn replied, doing her best to not snap at her co-worker’s comments; bad enough the regulars gave her a hard time about Clyde, she did not need it from Priscilla Evans, of all people.

Priscilla leaned against the condiment station. “I don’t get what you see in him. That boy’s never been right ever since he came back from wherever they sent him to.”

Kadlyn pursed her lips. “Iraq. He fought for his country. He saw things. He lost his arm. Things like that change people.”

“But, I mean, he _really_ changed.”

Kadlyn knew all too well what she was implying. Sure Clyde had his moments were he seemed, for lack of better terms, off ever since he returned home over four years ago but Kadlyn loved him with all her heart and soul and wouldn’t change a damn thing about him. She would honestly rather be with him than anybody else in their small West Virginia town (save for her two best friends, Mellie and Desiree, of course).

She had always had feelings for him. Even back when they were kids and she was just his kid sister’s friend who sometimes tagged along with him when he went fishing or doing whatever he did; long before she blurted out to him about her crush on him (and love for him) when she had one too many beers late one night. He always made her laugh and was the sweetest guy she knew. Clyde accepted her with all her quirks (if she could even call them that) and she damn well accepted Clyde for all of his.

Mo, the manager, poked her head around the corner. “Come on girls, Bo’s fixin’ to make last call. Let’s hurry up and get things done so we can go home at a decent time.”

The three (well, Kadlyn and Desiree) hurried and managed to get everything finished by a little before two-thirty in the morning. Kadlyn was more than ready to leave.

“Wanna grab a bite to eat?” Desiree asked as they walked out of the dive bar into the night.

Kadlyn shook her head. “I promised Clyde I’d head over to his place after work. Maybe next time.”

Desiree nodded with a mischievous grin. “Tell that big old bear of yours I said hello.”

Kadlyn smiled and hurried across the street to her studio apartment. She let herself in, tossed her apron on the counter, grabbed a sweatshirt and her purse and hoped into her Navy blue 68 Dodge Charger (her other baby), speeding off towards Clyde’s trailer he shared with his older brother Jimmy. She got there in less than fifteen minutes and pulled her car in the driveway. Neither Clyde’s car nor Jimmy’s truck was there so Kadlyn got out of her car and sat on the swing on the front porch. Clyde had given her a key to his place (“Just, ya know, in case”) but she wanted to enjoy the stars tonight. She leaned back in the swing and stared up at the stars, her foot gently pushing her back and forth.

Pretty soon, she saw the familiar headlights of Clyde’s car. Her very tall and very handsome boyfriend soon walked up the steps and joined her on the swing giving her a kiss on the lips before he sat down.

Kadlyn draped her right through Clyde prosthetic left one, gently resting her hand on top of it; she laid her head on his massive shoulder. “How was work?”

“It was alright,” Clyde replied as he rested his head against Kadlyn’s. “Coupla of fancy folks from out of town came in and Jimmy got into a fight with them. Got his ass kicked.”

Kadlyn giggled. She wasn’t surprised in the least at that. “Bet you had to save him, huh bean?”

Clyde smiled at Kadlyn’s pet name for him. Ever since they had started dating, she had taken to calling him “bean”, her nickname for him when they were little kids.

When she was five years old and for some reason or another, she was mad at him and called him the first thing that popped in her head which just so happened to be “you are a stupid bean.” Clyde had, of course, laughed at her which made her even angrier at him. Afterward, that became her go-to insult and eventually, her nickname for him. It stuck all these years later.

Clyde, of course, had his own pet name for Kadlyn: bug. Her parents had often called her Kady and that eventually turned into her classmate calling her Katydid. Clyde could tell it annoyed her to no end so he never called her that (he always called her by her full name or occasionally Kady) but one night when they first started dating, Clyde got drunk off his ass and called her a “cute little bug” and the name just stuck; she actually giggled at the name herself.

“I kinda had to. Poor guy just got laid off from his job so he was more than a little drunk.”

“Jimmy got laid off? Shit.”

Clyde nodded. “I sent him home but I have no idea where he went off to.”

Kadlyn grinned. “So we got the trailer to ourselves for tonight, then?”

It was Clyde’s turn to grin. “Why Miss Kadlyn Stanley, are you implying that we make love this evening?”

Kadlyn snuggled deeper into her loving boyfriend. She leaned up and kissed him on the neck. “Why indeed I am, Mister Clyde Logan,” she replied with a sassy smile, her left hand resting on his upper left thigh.

Clyde stood up and helped her up by her hand. The two walked inside the double-wide and Kadlyn put her purse down on the counter. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Clyde’s neck kissing him deeply on the lips, running her fingers through his long dark hair. Clyde returned the kiss, his good hand rubbing her back as his artificial left hand rested on her rear. The two stumbled backward towards Clyde’s bedroom still kissing; Clyde closed the door behind them, making sure it was firmly closed. They definitely did not want to be disturbed tonight.

Once inside, Kadlyn pulled her top off and started to unbutton his shirt. She then pulled his undershirt over his head, tossing it to the floor as he palmed her bra covered breasts, the nipple becoming hard. She ran her fingers over his wide chest, her delicate touch sending waves of bliss up his spine. He moaned in her mouth as he ambled backward and fell back onto the bed.

Kadlyn fell with him, landing on his torso with a soft thud. She slowly broke away from the kiss as she straddled Clyde’s hip raising herself onto her knees; she rested her hands on his firm abs.

He reached over and undid her jeans while she undid his belt and pants. He slipped his head inside her cotton panties and deftly stroked her folds, his large thumb brushing against the nub at the top of her opening.

“Oh,” she moaned as Clyde gently slipped a large finger inside her, aided by her natural juices.

He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, the pads of his digits caressing her inner walls. Kadlyn slowly began to rise and lower her hips along with his movement.

Clyde pulled his finger out and she pulled her jeans and panties fully off. He then shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. Kadlyn reached down in between them and stroked his member to full attention. He let out a happy sigh.

Once he was fully erect, she placed the tip of his length at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto it. She moaned in bliss as she settled.

Clyde gently rubbed her upper thigh with his good hand, silently reassuring her. Once she was adjusted as she could be, Kadlyn slowly began to raise and lower herself.

She closed her eyes in happiness as she rode him, his slick organ sliding in and out of her core with ease. She leaned forward slightly, resting her hands on his wide stomach; she nibbled on her lower lip as his cock rubbed the walls of her cave.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Kadlyn moaned.

Clyde rested his hands on her upper thighs, softly caressing her soft skin with the thumb of his good hand. He swore her pussy felt heavenly around his erection. He reached up and palmed her small breasts in his large hand, giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. Kadlyn covered his sizable hand with her smaller one, all the while never breaking the pace of her hips.

Soon, she was on the cusp of orgasm. She threw her head back as she felt her inner lips start to quiver. She let out a gasp followed by a lust-filled moan as she came.

Clyde soon came as well, his warm cum shooting up into her cave, groaning loudly as he emptied his sperm into her.

Kadlyn fell forward onto his chest, panting hard as she recovered from her orgasm. Clyde gently moved a piece of her chestnut hair away from her face, planting a soft kiss to her lips.

“Fuck I love you so much, baby girl,” he said as he hugged her close.

“I love you too, honey bear,” she replied as she snuggled up to his chest.

They soon fell into a deep sleep, still entwined in each other’s arms. They didn’t have a care in the world.

*************

Clyde woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking. He sat up in his bed, his hair disheveled from last night’s events. He looked over and was surprised that Kadlyn was still in bed next to him, asleep on her stomach. Who was cooking breakfast then?

Clyde gave his sleeping girlfriend next to him a quick kiss on her temple before getting up and going into the shared living area of the trailer.

Jimmy was cooking scrambled eggs at the stove when he noticed Clyde amble in, still half asleep.

“Morning Clyde! Made us some breakfast.” He peered over Clyde’s shoulder into the bedroom. “Morning Kadlyn! You’re more than welcome to join us if you’d like.”

Kadlyn grumbled her reply, half awake.

Jimmy grinned. “Breakfast will be waiting on you two whenever you’re done.” He turned back to his cooking.

Clyde blinked a few times and went back into his room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on his bed. He felt Kadlyn get up and give him a hug from behind.

She kissed Clyde’s cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. “Want me to head home? I probably don’t need to hear what you boys are gonna talk about.”

“Nah, stay,” he said as he rubbed her arm. As much as Clyde didn’t want Kadlyne to hear whatever crazy-ass scheme Jimmy had come up with, he wanted Kadlyn to be there. Might lessen the urge he’d have to strangle Jimmy after last night.

*************

Clyde looked at the plate of food before him but wasn’t hungry. Kadlyn sat next to him, her left leg pulled against her chest as she drank her coffee. She was wearing her “usual” sleeping attire of one of Clyde t-shirts that was at least three sizes too big on her so it hung loosely over her petite 5’6” frame and over her shorts, almost to her knees. Her mid-length chestnut hair was done up in a messy bun. Clyde sensed she was just as nervous as he was.

Jimmy set a plate in front of Kadlyn. “Hope you don’t mind your bacon burned. That’s how your boyfriend likes it.”

“I know,” she softly said as she sipped her coffee. She picked up her fork, picked at the scrambled eggs then set her fork down.

Clyde pursed his lips and glared at Jimmy. He decided to cut to the chase. “Last night, as you left, you said the word “cauliflower”.”

It was Kadlyn’s turn to purse her lips. She knew what Clyde meant all too well.

“I did,” Jimmy replied as a matter of fact.

“The last time you said cauliflower I spent six months in Juvie. My life of crime is over. You know that.”

Jimmy looked at Kadlyn. “Kadlyn, how long have you and Clyde been seeing each other?”

“Two and a half years next month,” she replied.

“And aren’t you two talking about a future together? Getting yourselves a little house on some land out in the woods or by the lake or even a nice place on the coast?”

Kadlyn’s cheeks started to turn red. “Well, we’ve haven’t _really_ discussed it in a whole lot of detail. Besides, I’m fine with stayin’ here in Boone, if that’s what Clyde wants.”

The truth was they had been discussing their future, mostly Kadlyn moving into Clyde’s place with him. She wanted to but she still had a few months left on her lease for her studio apartment. Plus she felt awkward staying at the trailer the Logan brothers shared more than she already was, like she was intruding on their space. She did have some of her things like a few toiletries and clothes at the trailer for whenever she stayed the night there (as Clyde did at her place) but was still hesitant to bring more personal things over.

“Well, what about me moving into Kadlyn’s apartment?” Clyde commented. “I could just move in there and leave you the trailer if that’s what you’re implying. Make Sadie’s mama happy since she don’t care too much for me living here, ‘spcially when Sadie comes to visit.”

“Kadlyn’s apartment is barely bigger than our living room,” Jimmy retorted. “You telling me the two of you are gonna get both of ya’ll’s things in there? Hells, your bed is bigger then Kadlyn’s. No way is that gonna fit in that place. And what if you guys have a baby? There’s no way you’ll have room for two of you _AND_ a little one in there.” 

Clyde knew Jimmy had a point. Plus he had been thinking about what Jimmy had said last night, about how he could use the money Jimmy wanted to steal to give Kadlyn a better life; the life she deserved.

Sure she said she was happy the way her life was but Clyde knew she really wanted to get away from the town they had grown up in and all the bad memories. And she definitely hated working at the Cue Stick, the dive bar all the biker’s in Boone went to; to her, it was just a way to earn money she needed to pay her bills, not something she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing. Plus she had always said she wanted to visit the Carolina coast someday, to finally see the beach and the ocean. And he really did want to give her a nice house someday, with enough rooms so they could maybe start a family one day and a place for her to have an art studio. A proper one, not some tiny table shoved into the corner of her studio apartment.

“Just give it to me,” he said flatly.

Jimmy grinned. “Charlotte Motor Speedway.”

“Charlotte? That’s _the_ home of NASCAR. Hell, the place has its own zip code. Even got that fancy RV Park for when the fans camp there. Those condos they built over the grandstands a few years ago sold out in less than 24 hours. Heard they were real nice ones too with granite countertops and the newest appliances,” Kadlyn mused.

Jimmy looked at her in confusion. “The hell you know so much about Charlotte?”

“They don’t exactly play _Real Housewives of Atlanta_ on the TV at Sticks all day,” she retorted. “Besides, I sorta used to watch a few races with my daddy back when he was alive on Sunday when mama was at church trying to get right with Jesus.”

Clyde rested his prosthetic hand on Kadlyn’s right knee. Kadlyn rarely really talked about her past much less her parents. Her mom had died suddenly of cancer the summer after she graduated high school and her dad followed several months later from a heart attack leaving her with pretty much no one but a few distant relatives she rarely spoke to. She had to turn down the full-ride scholarship she had gotten to The University of Alabama where she wanted to study marine biology to take care of her dad so when he passed, she didn’t see much of a choice at that point than to stay in Boone County and try to make a living for herself. Clyde was already off in his first tour overseas by then so from what Mellie has told him, she started dating one of the local Baptist minister's sons, Dale Paul, soon after for about five years. He didn’t know too many details about their relationship (beyond that Dale an abusive alcoholic motherfucker who deserved to be run over by a semi) and although it took a while, Kadlyn eventually saved up enough money to leave him. A year or so later, she had run into Clyde and Jimmy at the local gas station and the two of them quickly reconnected. The rest was, as they say, history.

Kadlyn rested her hand on Clyde’s.

“Not only that,” Kadlyn continued, “it has its own police force, complete with jail cells.”

“But it has one big problem, Jimmy said. “Sinkholes in the infield from 40-year-old pipes busting.”

“Their own jail and police force,” Clyde repeated. “Do the words just come out of your mouth or do you hear them??? THEY HAVE THEIR OWN POLICE FORCE. Bug’s right, it’s way too risky.”

“You gonna let me finish?” Jimmy asked. “And need I remind you I sat through your talk about the whole family jinx thing for the 100th time last night?”

Clyde leaned back in his chair.

“Now, to fix the sinkholes they brought in a bunch of us that worked the coal mines to fix it since we know the work.”

“A job you were just fired from,” Clyde reminded him.

“Let go for liability reasons involving insurance,” Jimmy stated.

“Can we just skip to the part of why you think we can do this?” Clyde asked.

“I know how they move the money,” Jimmy simply said.

He explained to them how there was a system underground that sent money from the concession stands via a Pneumatic Tube Transport (or PTT) to the main vault and how it was set on a timer that automatically opened the vault at 9 am and closed at 5:30 pm, with the staff counting the money in the morning before the trucks came to pick it up.

Clyde raised his eyebrows as Kadlyn sat a freshly filled cup of coffee down in front of him (one spoonful of sugar, just how he liked it). “Fuck, I just figured you wanted to hold up the BBQ guy smoking meat in the parking lot. A real vault?"

“Dead serious,” Jimmy said. “And I even know when to do it. June 4th, The Grocery Castle Auto Show.”

“Makes sense,” Kadlyn remarked as she sat down. “It’s graduation weekend, so it’ll be the smallest turnout of the summer. They’ll have bare-bones staff and security.”

Jimmy raised his eyebrows. He had to hide his smile at the way his little brother’s girlfriend was starting to get more involved in the plan then she was probably willing to admit.

“A REAL Bank Vault??” Clyde repeated.

“One of the toughest.”

“So your ‘plan’ is to go back where you were fired from, navigate these tunnels under the race track, somehow coming up on the backside of a REAL BANK VAULT and then blow it open?” Clyde asked.

Jimmy nodded.

“And just how are you planning to blow it open?” Clyde asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“You know about explosives.”

Clyde nearly choked on his coffee.

“NO!” Kadlyn exclaimed. “Absolutely not! Clyde Logan if you so much as _think_ of doing something _that_ stupid, I swear to GOD I’m going to skin both of your asses!”

“Relax, bug,” Clyde reassured her. “I’m not gonna use any explosives.”

Kadlyn leaned back in her chair in a huff, her arms crossed in front of her. She gave both of the brothers a death glare and Clyde knew his Kady-bug was starting to get really pissed. Kadlyn rarely got mad or had a temper with him but when she did even Clyde knew he’d better back off and do it fast. She may be a good head shorter than him and half his size (and weight) but good lord, was she a feisty little thing when she was mad.

He turned his attention to Jimmy. “And let me draw your attention to my missing left hand.”

“You learned all about that kind of stuff in basic training before they sent you over."

“It’s called BASIC training,” Clyde reminded Jimmy. “Mostly “hold the gun like this,” “pull the trigger like this.” There was a little IED stuff-- but nothing proper that would come close to what you’re talking about.”

The three of them sat in silence, Clyde resting his left hand on Kadlyn’s knee. The fact that she didn’t push it off was a good sign that she wasn’t _that_ mad at him.

“What about Joe Bang?” Jimmy asked. “He’s the only guy from these parts that knows anything about blowing up bank vaults.”

“Isn’t he locked up in Monroe County?” Clyde asked.

Jimmy nodded.

Clyde made a face and turned to Kadlyn. “Whatcha think, babe?”

Kadlyn gave him a weak smile; she placed her right hand on his left one. “We both know no matter what I say, you’re gonna do whatever you want to, bean. You are a stubborn one, Clyde Logan.”

Clyde returned the smile. “Alright, fine, I’ll do it. But, I wanna make one thing clear. I don’t want you getting involved in this mess, alright. I don’t care about my life getting fucked up but I won’t have you messing yours up.”

Kadlyn gave Clyde a mischievous grin. “Oh, come on, bean. You know damn well I’m not gonna stand around and let you get into trouble without helping you out in some way. Besides, you boys are gonna need more brains than the two of you have in order to pull this crazy scheme of yours off.”

Clyde knew there was no sense arguing with her when her mind was made up.

“Which one of you is supposed to be the stubborn one again?” Jimmy asked.

Kadlyn threw a napkin ball at him.

*************

Before everyone knew it, the Boone County Easter Fair had arrived and as always, it seemed like everyone in Boone Country was there.

Clyde and Jimmy had already met with Joe Bang in prison and had started to iron out the details of Jimmy’s plan. Joe Bang had insisted his two brothers, Fish and Sam, help them out so they were at the fair in hopes of finding them to get them on board with the plan.

Jimmy was busy trying to console his ten-year-old daughter Sadie after she lost (just barely) in a wheel barrel race as Clyde and Kadlyn wandered up from walking around the fairgrounds, looking at all the booths by themselves. Clyde had already bought her a nice bracelet which she was already proudly wearing, a really nice one with pretty blue beads and star charm; nothing too fancy but it suited her. As usual, her right arm was looped through Clyde’s left elbow, her hand resting on his prosthetic arm. Her fingers were absently rubbing up and down the plastic.

Kadlyn seemed to be one of the only people Clyde let touch his prosthetic arm. He won’t even let Jimmy or Mellie go near it, not that made any attempts to; they knew he was (or had been) weird about even having to wear a fake arm when he came home almost four years ago. He always felt that that was going be the first thing people saw and it made him self-conscious. He hated it.

Kadlyn, however, didn’t give a damn about him having a fake arm. To her, he was still the same goofy, sweet Clyde Logan he was growing up and she loved him for it, with or without his left hand.

“Hey Uncle Clyde, hey Miss Kadlyn,” Sadie greeted them.

"Hey Sadie,” Clyde said. “How’s your race go?”

“I lost,” Sadie glumly said. “Uncle Clyde? Have you asked Kadlyn to marry you yet?”

“Sadie!” Jimmy said as Clyde turned ten shades of red. Kadlyn pursed her lips and looked away to avoid busting out laughing.

“Yeah Clyde,” Mellie, the youngest Logan sibling quipped with a smile on her face. “ _Have_ you asked Kadlyn to marry you yet?” Mellie absolutely couldn’t pass up a chance to tease her older brother.

“I, uh, I mean…” Clyde stammered.

“Now, Sadie, what did I say about asking your Uncle Clyde that?” Jimmy asked.\

“Ok,” Sadie said. She turned to Kadlyn. “Miss Kadlyn, has my Uncle Clyde asked you to marry him yet?”

It was Kadlyn’s turn to be embarrassed. “Uh…”

“Boy, I sure could go for a corn dog,” Mellie suddenly said, sensing her friend’s discomfort. “Anyone else want one?”

"I do!” Sadie said and hopped off the bleacher seat in excitement at the prospect of eating some junk food.

“Think I’ll go too,” Kadlyn said. She sensed Clyde wanted to talk to Jimmy about something important, alone anyway. “You want one, babe?”

“Sure, with mustard.” He handed her some money. “Get a soda while you’re at it. Whatever kind you want.”

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and headed to get corn dogs with Mellie and Sadie, who was half dragging her away by the hand.

“I’ll give Sadie a chat about asking you that again,” Jimmy said. “It thought she understood to quit asking you that nearly every damn time she saw you.”

Clyde shrugged. “S’alright. I’m sure she don’t mean no harm by it. I do want to talk to you about something before the girls got back.”

“Oh?” Jimmy asked. “You not backing out on me are you?”

“No.” Clyde pulled a folded piece of yellow paper from his back pocket, handing it to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at Clyde in confusion as he unfolded the paper.

“I’ve got a ring on hold over at the jewelers on Macon Ave. I need for you to make sure its paid off in full by the time I get out,” he said as Jimmy examined the paper. “I’ve got all but one payment left on it, two at the most. You can take some money out of my share to pay yourself back.”

“Shit, Clyde are you… are you really gonna propose to Kadlyn?”

Clyde nodded. “I wanted to do it next month but I figured it be better to wait till I get out of prison. I just hope she says yes.”

“You crazy? Of course she’s gonna say yes!”

Jimmy clapped Clyde on the back in excitement. He couldn’t believe it. His kid brother was finally gonna get married. And to the perfect woman for him, no less. 

*************

The day seemed to have gone by way too quickly. Clyde and Jimmy’s meeting with Sam and Fish had surprisingly gone off without a hitch and now Clyde was content to just spend the rest of the day with Kadlyn.

They two of them were sitting on the front row of the bleacher in front of the corral watching the pig races. Jimmy was standing with Sadie at the fence while Mellie set behind them. Kadlyn’s right arm was in its usual place resting on Clyde’s left one and she rested her head on Clyde’s broad shoulder, just happy to just be with him.

“Shit,” Mellie cursed under her breath. She leaned over between the two of them. “Don’t look now, but asshole at three o’clock.”

Kadlyn furrowed her brow and looked in the direction her friend had indicated. “God fucking damn it,” she cursed under her breath as the last person she ever wanted to see sauntered over.

“Well, Kadlyn Stanley!” drawled Dale Paul, Kadlyn ex-boyfriend, as he walked over to the couple. “Fancy seeing you here!” He gave Clyde a curt look of disgust. “Logan.”

“Paul,” Clyde replied, equally as blunt.

Ever since Kadlyn’s ex-boyfriend, Dale Paul had found out Kadlyn and Clyde were dating each other almost two and half years ago, Dale had taken to bullying Clyde at every chance he got, about everything from his looks to his missing arm to his job; even about him being messed up from his time in Iraq. Clyde had learned for the most part to just tune him out, though the occasional fight did happen between them from time to time, all caused by Dale being the alcoholic asshole he always was.

Clyde took a deep breath to ease his growing rage. Truthfully, he wanted to bash Dale’s head in every time he saw him, especially after he learned that Dale had raped and nearly beaten Kadlyn to death not once but three times over the course of their relationship. Clyde flexed his good hand, trying to calm himself; he didn’t want to cause a scene, least not here.

Kadlyn rested her right hand on Clyde’s left knee while continuing to give her ex the cold shoulder.

Dale plopped down next to her. “Come on now darling. You can’t still be upset at me over that little scuffle Logan and I had a while back. It was just us boys resolving our differences. Besides, Logan already forgives me, don’tcha _Little_ Logan?”

Clyde kept his gaze ahead.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Mellie asked.

“It’s rude to interrupt people, little Mellie,” Dale retorted. “Didn’t your mama ever teach you that?”

Mellie shot him a look.

Dale inched closer to Kadlyn. She snuggled closer to Clyde; he moved his left arm so it was around her and hugged her closer.

“Come on now, don’t be like that,” Dale purred. “I just wanna talk to you. What do ya say you and I go somewhere _private_ and chat?”

Kadlyn kept her eyes ahead, continuing to ignore her ex. She’d be damned if she was going talk to him especially alone. Not after all the shit he pulled when they were dating.

“Come on, sweetums,” Dale said as he inched closer. He placed his hand on her thigh. “Please?”

It took everything in Kadlyn to not scream at that moment. She pulled herself as far away as she could into Clyde’s strong arm, starting to shake in fear. Why couldn’t Dale just leave her alone?

Clyde hugged her tighter. “Kadlyn’s made it pretty clear she’s not interested in talking to you at the moment,” he said in a flat tone. “I think you best need to leave.”

Dale gave Clyde a look meant to scare him but it had no effect on the much taller man. “If you recall, Logan, I whupped your sorry ass the last time we met. Don’t think I won’t hesitate to do it again, even with all these younguns’ around.”

Clyde balled his good hand into a fist. He may have had only one hand but he could damn well still hold his own, especially against someone like Dale Paul.

“Didn’t you hear my brother?” Mellie said. “Get lost.”

“You mind your own, little Mellie,” Dale said in an even tone.

Mellie looked like she was about ready to jump on Dale.

“There a problem?” Jimmy’s voice suddenly said as he loomed over Dale.

Dale smiled and stood up, his chest puffed up in an attempt to scare down Jimmy.

“Not at all.” He placed a hand on Kadlyn’s shoulder; she recoiled at his touch. “I’ll give you a call later.”

Dale shot one final look at Clyde and left.

“Fucking asshole,” Kadlyn muttered under her breath as Dale walked away. She wiped a tear away.

Clyde placed his right hand over Kadlyn’s hand that was still resting on his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She weakly smiled at him and returned the squeeze; she gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m ok, bean.”

“You sure? I can still go after him, rough him up a bit.”

Kadlyn gave him a stern look with her signature sassy grin. “You better keep your cute little ass in this bleacher, Clyde Logan, you hear me?”

“Yes, bug,” he said with a chuckle and kissed her nose.

“Come on, Sadie,” Jimmy said. “Tell Uncle Clyde and Miss Kadlyn bye. We gotta get you back to your mama.”

“OK, Daddy,” Sadie said and skipped over to them. “Bye Uncle Clyde. Sorry I put you on the spot earlier, whatever that means.”

“It’s all right, kiddo,” Clyde said. “Do good at you’re beauty thing coming up ok?”

Sadie nodded. “Bye Miss Kadlyn.”

“Bye Sadie. Make sure you practice for your pageant coming up.”

“I will.” Sadie leaned in next to Kadlyn and put her hand next to her mouth. “Don’t get frustrated with Uncle Clyde. I’m sure you can make a marrying man out of him yet.”

“SADIE!” Jimmy and Mellie exclaimed in unison.

“What? I didn’t ask a question this time!”

Clyde hid a chuckle. His little niece had no idea how right she was.

He made a mental note of something else he needed to talk to Jimmy about as he walked away scolding his daughter. Something very important.

*************

Summer months in Boone County meant savoring a nice day whenever you could, and that was exactly what Clyde and Kadlyn were doing.

Since it wasn’t too hot, they decided to take a walk down their favorite trail at the local state park. They hadn’t been in a while to the spot where they had their first real date and figured now was as good a time as any.

“You ok, bean?” Kadlyn asked as they aimlessly walked down the path together, her right arm draped in its usual place on Clyde’s arm. “You sure are quiet today.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clyde replied. “Just thinking,  
that’s all.”

“What about?”

Clyde shrugged his wide shoulders. “Stuff. About what’s gonna happen tomorrow. About going away to prison. About everything.”

“How long do you think you’ll get?”

“Jimmy says if I stick to the plan, I should get no more than 90 days. He thinks my past service will help. Make ‘em give me less time.”

Kadlyn hoped that was true. While she had already prepared herself for Clyde being sent to prison in order to break out (and back in) Joe Bang so he could in turn help break into the vault at Charlotte as best she could, she still dreaded the idea of being away from him. She tried to keep a positive appearance for Clyde’s sake but inside she felt like she was dying.

“90 days will go by fast,” she reassured him, and herself. “You’ll be out before you know it.”

She subconsciously tightened her hug on Clyde’s prosthetic arm, her left hand gripping the hand.

Clyde rested his left cheek on the top of her head as they walked in silence. He was honestly less worried about the heist then he was at the thought of being away from Kadlyn. The two had spent nearly every waking hour they could together lately, either at his place or hers and he knew it would extremely hard when he had to leave to serve his sentence, however long it was.

As much as he owed it to Jimmy to go through with his scheme, there were times in the past two weeks he wanted to tell him to forget about it. To find someone else to be the fall guy and bust Joe Bang out of prison. He was done with all of Jimmy’s idiotic ideas. He just wanted a normal life; a normal life with Kadlyn by his side.

The two sat down on a bench on the side of the trail to rest. Clyde could always tell when Kadlyn needed to rest even though she always insisted she was fine. Her right ankle had been messed up ever since she broke it falling down some stairs when she had tried to run away from Dale one time and although it had healed up nicely (and thankfully she didn’t have too bad of a limp) it still hurt like hell from time to time, especially if she walked a lot. Clyde had pretty quickly learned to pick up on the signs that she was hurting or going to have a panic attack, even though she thought she had gotten good at hiding them from him.

She was the same way with Clyde; she could pick up on all the little cues whenever she sensed his arm was bothering him or when he was about to have a panic attack. It was like the two of them were so in sync with each other that they just _knew_ without the other telling them. Plus they seemed to be the only ones to be able to “bring’ the other one back from a panic attack.

“It means you two are meant to be together,” Desiree had insisted one day when she, Kadlyn, and Mellie were out shopping during one of their girl’s day together and Mellie had commented about it. “Trust me on this, I’ve studied both of ya’ll’s horoscopes. Your stars are what they call perfectly aligned. You’re _made_ each other. Ya’ll are star-crossed lovers.”

Kadlyn had thought her friend was just being her kooky self with her talk of the stars and planets and Zodiac signs, but the more Kadlyn thought about it, the more she actually started to believe it. Clyde was the only person she felt she could really talk to. Sure she had her friends, Desiree and Mellie and they talked as much as any girls did, but she could really talk to Clyde about anything without fear he’d judge her or get mad at her for it. He knew all her deepest secrets, stuff nobody knew about her and she trusted him to not tell them to anybody, not even his siblings. He was her shoulder to cry on, her confidant, her absolute best friend in the world, her lover, her, well, everything. She didn’t want to lose him. Ever.

“Something on your mind, bug?” he asked.

Kadlyn smiled to herself. Damn, he knew her all too well. “Just how much I’m gonna miss you while you're away,” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder with a weak smile. 

“I’m sure you can visit me, and I’ll call you at least once a week,” Clyde said. “They may even have that video call thing as well, we could do that.”

“Oh, you best better bet I’ll be visiting you at least twice a week, and calling you even more,” replied with a sassy smile. “And I’ll write you every day. You better believe you’re gonna be getting the most letters of anyone there. And I’m gonna send those letters on the pinkest paper I can find and I’ll be sure to spray them with the most god-awful perfume I can find so it’ll be sure to stink your cell up.”

Clyde chuckled at her sassy teasing. For as long as he’d known her, Kadlyn was what people in Boone County called “sassy”. Her mama and daddy had tried with all their might to tame their only daughter and make her into a “proper lady” but Kadlyn never wanted anything to do with that stuff. She’s rather go fishing or climb trees, getting herself as dirty as any boy did. None of that frilly girl stuff like dancing or doing pageants for her. She and Mellie were close friends, having pretty much grown up together since their mamas took turns babysitting for each other and they had always ended up tagging along with him and Jimmy whenever they did stuff. Clyde had actually liked having her come along. Hells, he saw her just as much his friend as she was Mellie’s.

And boy did she have a mouth on her growing up; still did to a point. She took no issue with telling him or anyone what she thought. Clyde remembered the time he was sent to the office in high school for fighting (again) and Kadlyn was there waiting outside as well.

“What’d ya get sent in for?” he had casually asked her as he wiped his bloody nose on a tissue, trying to remain “cool”.

“Told a teacher off,” she replied casually as she sat with her arms and legs across, clearly still pissed. “He said I shouldn’t waste my time going to college. That girls like me have no business even going to high school. That I should just stay home, clean, cook for my man and have his babies so I told him to go fuck himself.”

Clyde nearly burst out laughing at not only what she told him (and how matter-of-fact she did) but the image of her as a scrawny fourteen-year-old freshman saying that to her teacher. He was actually pretty proud she had done it; still was to this day.

He had been worried that she lost herself, though, when they reconnected almost two and a half years ago especially considering what he had heard from Mellie what she had gone through. She had seemed, well, different when they ran into each other at the gas station. She seemed to choose her words more carefully and was less sure of herself. She wasn’t, Kadlyn. Of course, Clyde wasn’t the same either, what with having lost his arm and coming back after two tours in Iraq to a place that although was his home, sure didn’t feel like it.

Sure most people were nice enough to him and all but they didn’t treat him like he was normal. Not like Kadlyn, she treated him the same way she did when they were younger, arm or no arm. She did gradually start to become her old self as did he. They were always teasing each other and cracking the dumbest jokes that caused the other to laugh until their sides hurt; it was like they had just picked up from when he left for basic training, just adding romance into the mix. Not that either of them minded that.

The two of them just sat in silence, enjoying each other and the woods.

“You know, once I get out, if you want to, we can get you moved into the trailer,” he said. “I mean Jimmy’ll be there of course but he’s hardly ever around so it’ll pretty much be just us. And I got plenty of room for your clothes and stuff in my room. I can even make you a proper space for you to do your art and crafts. We can even get you one of those fancy desks you’ve been eyeing from the art store.”

She gave him a look.

“Don’t you give me that look, bug,” Clyde said with a grin. “I know you’ve been eyeing one of those fancy art tables with the light and matching chair and drawers every time we go in that store to walk around.”

He had her there.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I mean, I don’t want to intrude on you two’s space.”

She actually really did want to move in with Clyde, to take the next big step but was afraid of messing up what they had it up if she did. She had her own quirks in regards to how she kept house and knew Clyde did as well, granted they were very similar. Plus there was the obvious thing of Jimmy living there.

“You ain’t gonna be intruding, bug” he reassured her. “And Jimmy don’t mind you being there at all in the slightest.” He reached over and gave her right hand a squeeze with his. “What do ya say?”

Kadlyn already knew her answer without giving the question any thought. She smiled and nodded. “Yes,” she said and threw her arms around him.

Clyde put his arm around her and hugged her tighter, not wanting to let her go, ever.

*************

Clyde stood tall at the table in the courtroom of the Boone County courthouse, his court-appointed lawyer next to him. The plan, so far, had gone off accordingly; he managed to run his car into the front window of the local Gas-N-Go without causing any major damage, besides the obvious window. Now, he was just waiting to hear what the judge had decided.

Kadlyn, Mellie, and Jimmy were all there as well, sitting in the back. Clyde had stolen a quick look at Kadlyn as he was brought in and it made him feel absolutely horrible. He could tell she was trying to keep a brave face for him but her blue eyes were already starting to brim with tears at the sight of him being lead out.

“Vehicular mischief, reckless endangerment, destruction of private property,” the judge stated as he read the list of charges from the paper in from of him. “I’d take your license away Mr. Logan, but you don’t have one--it was suspended 2 years ago. Despite your claim that this was an accident, that your foot slipped, these are serious charges. Of course, in determining your sentencing, I’m taking into account your service and the great sacrifice you’ve made for our country. Your previous run-ins with the law were back when you were classified as a juvenile. I sentence you to ninety days.”

The judge banged his gavel on the bench. Clyde turned to let the two deputies take him away. They scratched their heads as they tried to figure out how they were going to handcuff his prosthetic hand. Clyde wordlessly removed it and handed it to his attorney. The deputies led him away to booking.

He stole a quick look at his Kady-bug and his heart dropped to his feet. She gave him a weak smile as tears fell down her cheeks. She mouthed the words “I love you” to him.

He mouthed the words “I love you, too”, returning the smile as best he could as he was lead away down a hall and into his holding cell, the door clanging loudly behind him. 90 days.

*************

Kadlyn had been keeping herself busy in the five weeks since Clyde had been sent to the Monroe Correctional Facility to serve his 90-day sentence. He had kept his promise to call her and she wrote to him every day; she, unfortunately, had only been able to visit him twice. Today, that was going to change. Today was “cauliflower” day. She was going to see Clyde today.

She took a little extra care in her appearance that morning, something she rarely ever did. She had never been one to care what she looked like, always preferring jeans and t-shirts over dresses and heels. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had really dressed up (it had to be high school. Was it prom or homecoming?). She had decided to wear a pair of jean capris and a blue and white shirt that hugged her curves nicely. She did her hair in a ponytail on top of her head and added a cute matching hairband with a bow to it. She applied a little bit of makeup and the only lipstick she owned, a bright red color that made her lips seem fuller then they were(a color Clyde absolutely LOVED on her; she then added a few pieces of jewelry, all things that Clyde had bought her at one time or another. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror a final time, making sure nothing was out of place. She wanted to make sure she looked absolutely perfect today.

When she was satisfied she looked good, she double-checked in her mind that she had everything; her license, some money, her phone, her lipstick, and most importantly, her ticket. She slipped on her favorite Converse sneakers and hurried out of her apartment.

The drive to Charlotte Motor Speedway took a lot less time than she had thought it would, not that she was complaining. Jimmy had pushed the date of the heist up a week since the project was being finished earlier than planned so they had to do the heist when the Coca-Cola 500 was going on, the biggest race of the season. Kadlyn was fine with that; just meant she could see and hold Clyde that much sooner.

She parked her car and casually as she could, walked into the racetrack, getting through security without any issues. The only thing left was to wait for her cue. She leaned against a post next to the rails on the mezzanine level of the raceway, making sure to keep her eyes on the parking lot below.

Jimmy casually joined her. “You ready?” he asked her.

Kadlyn nodded. “Just a fair warning, I may not exactly be very lady-like when I see your brother today.”

Jimmy gave her a funny look.

“We aren’t really allowed to have much contact beyond a quick hug when I visit him. Not even a kiss. Been really missing his hugs.”

Jimmy chuckled. “Oh, I have no doubt he’ll be the same way with you.” He leaned against the railing as well, making sure his weight was off his bad knee. “Your former beau hasn’t been giving you any more trouble lately, has he?”

She shook her head. “Just a hell of a lot of phone calls. Didn’t answer any of them. Did see him about three weeks ago when I was getting groceries.”  
  
Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t see me.”

“You know I’m just a phone call away if you need me.”

Kadlyn looked at him. “I know. Just please do me a favor and don’t tell Clyde that Dale’s been calling me. I don’t want him to worry so much.”

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna tell him. He worries about enough as it is,” Jimmy said. “We all worry about you.”

Kadlyn gave him a halfhearted smile and patted his arm. “I know ya’ll do.”

Just then, a neon blue Z28 pulled up to the curb below and two figures climbed out, one with a familiar prosthetic left arm. Kadlyn felt her heart skip a beat.

“Looks like it’s about time,” Jimmy commented as he straightened himself up. “You ready?”

Kadlyn nodded. “Cauliflower.”

*************

Clyde tied to hide his slight nervousness as he and Joe Bang walked through the crowd, his eyes scanning the crowd for a certain familiar face.

“Looks like my brothers were successful,” Joe Bang commented as they walked.

Clyde grunted his reply.

“Shit, don’t tell me you’re nervous.”

“I’m not.”

“Then what the hell you keep looking around for?” Joe Bang asked. “Wait a sec. You’re looking for that little lady friend of yours, aren’t you? The one the two of you was talkn’ about on the way here. What’s her name, Katy, Kitty?”  
  


“Kadlyn,” Clyde said, his eyes still scanning the crowd. He soon saw a familiar head of chestnut hair. His eyes locked with Kadlyn’s and they both smiled.

She hurried toward them, tackling Clyde with a bear hug. Clyde returned the hug, nearly picking her up off her feet.

“Hey, bug,” he whispered into her hair as he hugged her as hard as he could.

“Oh, bean, I’ve missed you so damn much,” Kadlyn said as he gripped his back, burying her face in his wide chest. She reached up and held his face in her hands, kissing him deeply on the lips. Clyde returned the kiss.

Joe Bang coughed. They pulled apart and Kadlyn pursed her lips in slight embarrassment. Clyde continued to hug Kadlyn

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me?” Joe Bang asked Clyde with a grin.

Clyde rolled his eyes. “Kadlyn, this is Joe Bang. Joe, Kadlyn Stanley.” 

Joe and Kadlyn shook hands. “So you’re the lady who’s been sending all those letters to Clyde.”

Kadlyn snuggled against Clyde’s chest, nodding.

“Knock it off, Joe,” Clyde warned.

“Will you relax?” Jo Bang retorted. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” Joe suddenly noticed the beer concession. He started walking towards it. “Anyone else want a beer?”

“He seems nice,” Kadlyn remarked as they followed him.

“He has his moments.”

Joe paid for two beers and some gummy bears, all the while flirting shamelessly with the beer girl.

“Do you have to hit on a teenager?” Clyde asked as they walked away.

“Relax. She wouldn’t be selling beer if she wasn’t 21. And dial down on the attitude. Do I have to remind you of the cru-ci-al-ity of the role I play in all of this?”

Joe Bang offered a beer to Kadlyn. “No thanks,” she said, “Not in much of a drinking mood.”

Joe shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’d think you need one to deal with this guy.”

Kadlyn glared at him. Christ, it was like dealing with those damned bikers at work. “Just drink your damn beers.”

“Ladies and gentlemen: please stand and remove your hats for the singing of _America the Beautiful_ by multi-Grammy-Award-Winning superstar, LEANN RIMES!!!!”

Joe chuckled and chugged his beer as the crowd around them went wild for the guest singer. Clyde stood at attention for the national anthem as Kadlyn held her hand over her heart next to him; he held her left hand in his right and gave it squeeze. She rested her head against his arm

Joe Bang chugged his other beer and tossed the cups away when the anthem was over with. “I’m ready. Let’s blow this.”

“BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY, for our troops and soldiers past and present, let’s go racing boys!” Darrel Waltrip’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker as they walked towards the stairway to the tunnels beneath the raceway.

“DW’s talkin’ about YOU!” Joe Bang commented.

“Oh my god, will you just move?” Kadlyn said almost ready to shove him towards the service stairway.

Clyde slipped off to the side with Kadlyn when they reached the stairway and quickly gave her a kiss on the lips. “Love you, bug,” he said.

“Love you too, bean,” she replied. “Be careful.”

“I will.”

She kissed him again and hurried off.

“Well she’s a cute little thing,” Joe Bang remarked, obviously buzzed. “Little too spunky for my taste.”

Clyde shot him a look. “Just shut up. Bad enough you were hitting on my little sister on the ride over. Don’t need you making any dirty comments about my girlfriend.”

Joe just rolled his eyes. “So, Jimmy leave us some sort of door key for us to meet up?”

“Something like that. Just remember one thing. ROLL. Don’t hesitate...just roll,” Clyde said.

‘What you talkin’ about?”

“Just roll.” Clyde heaved him down a garbage chute. Joe cursed all the way down.

*************

Kadyn pursed her lips as she stood watch on the top level. Granted they didn’t expect anyone to go down to the service tunnel on race day, didn’t mean someone would. And it was her job to make sure no one did.

Her phone made a noise and she looked at it. It was a text from Mellie. “You doing ok?” it read.

“Yeah,” she typed her reply. She put her phone back in her pocket and resumed her watch.

Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly saw the last person she ever wanted to see. Her ex, Dale.

“Fuck,” she cursed under her breathe and adverted her face, hoping he didn’t notice her in the crowd of people.

“Well look who is!” Dale hooted as he and two of his buddies, Earl and Peyton, walked up to her. “What are you doing here, sweetums?”

“Just enjoying the race,” Kadlyn replied to him with a cool tone.

“Where’s your boy, Little Logan at?” Dale asked and feinted surprise. “Oh, wait, isn’t he still in prison for, what was it? Almost running somebody over?”

“He didn’t run anybody over,” Kadlyn retorted with a glare. “He just drove into a building. No one got hurt. His foot slipped by accident.”

Dale inched closer to her. “Still, that’s a mighty serious thing. Who knows, it might not be an accident next time. Might even be you in the car with him.”

Kadlyn narrowed her eyes. “Clyde would never hurt me, or anyone, if that’s what you’re implying. He’s not like a certain preacher’s son who nearly killed his girlfriend three times.”

Dale’s face darkened. He reached for her hand and she pulled it away. “Now come on, sweets. You can’t still be mad at that. You know damn well that was the devil’s drink.”

He roughly grabbed her wrist. “Let go of me,” Kadlyn hissed as she tried to pull away.

“Why you gotta be like that?” Dale asked as he shoved her against the nearest wall, keeping his grip on her left wrist. He inched closer, his face inches away from hers.

“Just please, let me go,” she begged him as memories of him punching her flashed in her mind.

He reached up and grabbed her face in his hand. She yelped and she closed her eyes, her blood running cold. “I just wanna talk,” he whispered.

“Is everything ok, miss?” a voiced asked, causing Dale to quickly release her.

Kadlyn breathed and opened her eyes. She gently touched the bruise that was starting to form on her wrist. Two uniformed security guards had walked up, giving her a questioning look.

“Everything’s fine, officers,” Dale said and he flashed them a smile. “We’re just having a chat.”

The officers raised their eyebrows and gave Kadlyn a quick look. They exchanged looks, not believing him.

“Why don’t you three boys come with us,” one of them said and reached for Dale’s elbow.

Dale pulled his arm away. “No need for that. We’re just on our way.” He shot Kadlyn a look. “I’ll swing by your place later.”

“Don’t,” she said curtly and the three walked away followed by one of the men.

“You need anything, miss?” the other guard asked her.

“I’m fine,” she said, trying to feign a smile. “Thank you.”

The man tipped his hat and walked away. Kadlyn breathed a sigh of relief and continued to keep watch, willing herself to be calm. Before long, the race ended and Kadlyn saw two figures burst out of a door below her; they headed towards the exit. She quickly took off through the crowd and out of the speedway. Once she made it outside, she darted towards the side. She rounded a corner as Joe and Clyde were climbing in their getaway car.

Kadlyn quickly ran up to the passenger side and gave Clyde a deep kiss, her hands holding onto his face. He reciprocated.

She reluctantly pulled away. “I love you,” she breathlessly said with a smile.

Clyde smiled back. “Love you too. I’ll try and call later tonight once things settle down at Monroe.”

“You better,” Kadlyn said with a sassy grin and gave him another quick kiss. “52 days,” she whispered.

He caressed her cheek with his good hand. “52 days.”

Kadlyn smiled. She gave Mellie a look. “Make sure you get him back in one piece.”

“Will do,” Mellie said with a smile and peeled away from the curb, leaving Kadlyn once again alone.

She hurried to her own car and drove away. _52 days_ , she repeated to herself.

*************

Kadlyn sniffled as she sat at the picnic table, staring at nothing in particular as the sunset before her. She replayed the other day’s events in her head, just grateful things went as planned, at least for the most part. 

“Thought we’d find you here,” a familiar voice suddenly said, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Hey Mellie, hey Desi,” Kadlyn replied glumly as her two best friends joined her.

“Your landlady said she thought you were going for a walk since your car was still in the driveway,” Desiree commented. “Everything alright?”

Kadlyn shrugged her shoulders. “Just wanted to take a walk. Clear my head a bit.”

The three of them sat in silence for a moment.

“Sadie won her pageant the other day,” Mellie commented. “Top place. Mega Grand, whatever it was.”

“I knew she would. She’s a natural at that stuff,” Kadlyn remarked. She took a deep breath. “Is Clyde…”

“He’s just fine,” Mellie reassured her.

Kadlyn sighed in relief. Clyde hadn’t been able to call her so she was worried if he made it back in one piece. Plus, Desiree didn’t know the plan so she didn’t want to bring up the details or that he had been “out” of prison for the day yesterday. Not that she’s blab if she knew; she trusted her.

“Pretty big news though, wasn’t that?” Desiree said. “A riot and a fire at Monroe, both in one day. Least Clyde’s ok.”

The two women agreed.

“You know, Clyde asked me to move in with him once he’s out of prison,” Kadlyn said.

Desiree and Mellie’s face lit up.

“And you said yes, right?” Desiree asked.

“Of course I did,” Kadlyn replied. 

“Well, it’s about time you two moved in together,” Mellie remarked. “Hell, I thought Des and I were gonna have to start moving you in ourselves.”

Kadlyn smiled. “I know Mel. I just, ya know…”

“Oh stop, you are _NOT_ gonna mess this up,” Desiree said. “Girl, Clyde’s crazy for you, you damn well know that! Anybody with half a brain knows that. There isn’t a damn thing you can do to run him off. Shit, that boy would give ya the whole world if he could.”

Kadlyn chuckled and rested her face in her hands. Hells, she was crazy about Clyde, too. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn’t care if they never left Boone County; she just wanted to be with him. She smiled at the thought of just being with him.

Mellie and Desiree laughed.

“What?” Kadlyn asked them, confused.

“Oh, I know that face,” Mellie teased her.

“What face?”

“That’s your “I want to jump all over Clyde and have my way with him” face.”

“Oh shut up!” Kadlyn said. “It is _not!_ ”

Mellie shot her a grin. “Girl, I’ve known you your entire life. I’ve seen the way you eye my brother, even back when we were teenagers. All I’m saying is you better not let Sadie see you looking at her uncle like that. Heaven knows that girl is already getting ideas for the two of you’s wedding.”

Kadlyn covered her face. “Good lord. Even I haven’t thought about that. Hell, even if we did even have a proper wedding like my mama always wanted, can you even see me in one of those god-awful princess dresses? I’d look like a clown!”

“Oh come on,” Desiree laughed. “I can totally see you in one of those dresses with the big ass skirts and all those diamonds and ruffles and big ass bow on the back. And a crown.” She nudged Kadlyn with her elbow. “Plus just think of Clyde in a tux though, all handsome-like waiting for you at the altar.”

Kadlyn felt cheeks get hot. As nice as that would be, she knew he was the last man to _ever_ wear a tux.

“Oh god yes,” Mellie said with a grin, “A nice white one with a pink flower in his lapel.”

“Will you two hush!” Kadlyn said. “I’d never make him wear pink. Hell, we don’t even want a church wedding.”

“So the two of you _have_ talked about ya’lls wedding,” Mellie said with a grin.

“No,” Kadlyn replied defensively.

Her two friends didn’t believe her.

“Ok, a little,” she admitted with a sigh. “Nothing serious. We were just drunk one night and it somehow got brought and stuff.”

“Alright spill it,” Desiree said. “We want details.”

Kadlyn groaned. “Fine. _If_ we had a proper wedding, we’d just have a small ceremony at the lake, nothing fancy, just family and friends. You two would, of course, be my maids of honor, Jimmy his best man and Sadie the flower girl. I’d wear a simple dress, _NOT_ one of those froofy things, and carry sunflowers and Clyde’ll wear what he always does. We just hire an officiant or whoever to do it. Afterwards, we’d just get BBQ and have a party at Duck Tape. 

“Wait, what’s with the ‘if’ thing? You two ain’t gonna go elope are you?” Desiree inquired. She narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Girl, are you pregnant?”

“I am NOT pregnant!” Kadlyn exclaimed. “And, we _mentioned_ going to the courthouse and doing it there, that’s all. Good grief, I’m beginning to think Sadie isn’t the only one hearing wedding bells around here. Look, all I’m saying is that we _discussed_ the idea of getting married one night when we were both drunk off our asses. Hell, I don’t even think Clyde remembers having the conversation that’s how drunk he was. We’re not gonna rush down to the courthouse the day he gets out and get hitched. I’m just moving in with him. We’re in no rush.” Kadlyn took a breath. “Look, you both know I love Clyde with everything I have. I _always_ have. He’s the only man I’ve ever loved as much as I do. I _want_ to be with him. But you both also know how I am about marriage. It’s a damn big step. I’m not saying it’ll never happen just not right now, that’s all.” 

Mellie took her friends' hands in her own. “We know,” she said. “We’re not trying to make you have a wedding or hurry and get hitched. I know for a fact Clyde isn’t gonna give a damn either what kind you guys do have. He just wants you to be happy. We _all_ want you guys to be happy.”

Kadlyn gave her friend a weak smile. “I know you guys mean well, Mellie. Sorry I snapped at you guys, just, well, you know how it’s been.”

“I can imagine,” Desiree said. “So when’s the next time you go see him?”

“Might be going up Wednesday, maybe Thursday,” Kadlyn said.

“Wonder how much it take to bribe the guards into letting ya’ll have some alone time?” Desiree mused out loud.

“DESIREE KLIEN!” Kadlyn exclaimed.

“What? All I’m saying is a little bit of Clyde’s big c…”

“Ok, Desi,” Mellie said. “I already know that the two of them are doing it, I don’t need the visual of my brother’s boy parts added in!”

Desiree held up her hands. “I’m just saying. She’s got needs too, that’s all.”

Kadlyn just shook her head, the sun having well set by then. “Come on, let’s go get some dinner before I freeze my ass off,” Kadlyn said.

As much as they drove her crazy, she sure was glad the three of them were best friends.

*************

The sound of someone knocking, or rather banging, on her front door woke Kadlyn up from a deep sleep. She rolled over and looked at the time on her phone; it was almost midnight.

She let out a stream of curses under her breath as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had the day off and decided to go to bed early since she had a lot of errands to do in the morning in preparation for Clyde’s release in two weeks. She wanted to order some balloons, get a new outfit, and maybe get her hair cut. Hells, she still needed to start packing up her things up to move in with him.

The visitor banged on her door again. Kadlyn groaned and got up to go answer the door.

She carefully opened the door, being sure to keep the door chain secured. She peeked out from behind it. Dale was standing on her stoop.

“Let me in,” he said, his breath dripping with alcohol.

“You’re drunk. You and I both damn well know how you act when you drink,” Kadlyn stated trying to remain as calm as she could.

“Please let me in, sweetums,” Dale said as he tried to pull open the storm door.

“Go home,” Kadlyn told him and closed the door, locking it behind her.

Dale resumed his banging. “LET ME IN!”

“Go away or I’m gonna call the muskers!”

Suddenly, she heard the sound of her storm door being ripped off the hinges. Her door burst open soon after. Dale stood in her doorway with angry bloodshot eyes. He was out for blood. He staggered towards her.

“Dale, the hell are you doing?” Kadlyn managed to say as she backed away.

“I wunna talk,” he slurred at her as he inched closer.

“No, just please, go home.” Kadlyn felt her back hit the edge of the kitchen counter. She caught herself.

“Why won’t you just talk to me?”

“We have nothing to talk about.”

Dale stopped and looked at her like he was about to cry, sadness masking his face. “Why did you choose him over me? How can you love him over me?”

Kadlyn wasn’t sure if this was a ploy to make her feel guilty or the alcohol was actually making him remorseful. She knew who he meant though. She swallowed knowing her answer was not what he wanted to hear.

Dale’s face scrunched in anger. “TELL ME YOU, STUPID BITCH?!?!” he screamed as he grabbed a book from the divider by the door and threw it at her, nearly hitting her. She jumped.

“I’ve always loved Clyde.”

“Even when you were with me?”

She nodded. “Ever since we were teenagers.”

Dale looked defeated; like he was going to break down crying. “Why? He’s nothing. He’s a loser. He doesn’t even have a damn arm, for fuck's sake, Kadlyn! How can you love him?”

He started stumbling towards her. Kadlyn tried to back away but her legs were frozen in place.

Dale reached out and touched her face with a shaking hand, his breathing coming in shaky gasps. His touch was gentle but Kadlyn knew better; she had been tricked way too many times to know how much that same touch could hurt.

Kadlyn slightly pulled away. The rage came back in Dale’s eye. He punched her, hard.

Kadlyn fell to the floor her head catching on the corner of a side table, causing her to see stars; she tasted blood. She felt a sharp pain in her ribs as she landed.

“Look what you made me do,” Dale bemoaned as he went to touch her.

Kadlyn recoiled at his touch. She quickly backed against a wall, cowering in fear. Her mind flashed images she had thought she buried long ago.

Dale’s face scrunched up in anger; he just grabbed her hair and hit her again several more times. Kadlyn felt him drag her to the bed and roughly threw her on it. She tried to crawl away but Dale held her with a firm hand to her neck.

“Please stop,” Kadlyn heard herself beg as she felt his hand get tighter around her neck. “Please.”

Dale punched her again. “I’m gonna make sure that fucking loser won’t ever want you,” Dale said with an even tone that dripped murder.

Kadlyn tried to pry his hand away, her nails digging into his flesh.

Dale roughly backhanded her. Kadlyn somehow managed to scream. She started to struggle harder.

Dale leaned down and licked her face. Kadlyn felt bile rise up her throat. Dale’s left hand reached under her shirt and roughly grabbed her right breast. Kadlyn yelped, increasing her struggles.

“Slut,” Dale said. He removed his hand and reached into her shorts.

Kadlyn screamed as he touched her, tears burning her face.

“You whore,” Dale said, his voice dripping with venom. 

“Please, don’t do this,” Kadlyn managed to say.

“You worthless whore,” Dale repeated as he pushed his finger past resisting flesh. “Not even your worthless boyfriend is gonna want you now. You’re just a fucking worthless whore.”

Kadlyn screamed louder, her eyes closed in silent prayer that someone, anyone, would hear her.

“GET THE FUCK OFF HER!” a voice suddenly yelled. A strong set of hands yanked Dale off her and she crawled away, gasping for air.

“The hell you think you're doin’, you son of a bitch?” Jimmy yelled as he grabbed Dale’s shirt, ready to punch him.

Dale just glared at the former football star. “Ain’t that sweet?” he sneered. “Look at you acting all noble, protecting your little brother’s slutty girlfriend’s honor.”

“Think me and you need to have a word, Paul,” Jimmy said through clenched teeth.

As he started to drag Dale away, Dale smashed his right hand into a picture sitting on Kadlyn’s dresser, sending it crashing to the floor. She screamed as the glass shattered, covering her ears.

Jimmy roughly pulled him outside. Kadlyn managed to calm her breathing and looked at the broken picture frame. Her heart dropped. It was her favorite picture of her and Clyde.

Mellie had taken it when they were having a bonfire one night just after she and Clyde had just started dating. It had been the first really cold night of the season and Sadie had been begging Jimmy for a real fire. Kadlyn and Clyde had been talking to each other the whole night, mainly just catching up and enjoying each other’s company while they roasted marshmallows and drank hot apple cider when they had shared an old joke between them (something stupid from high school) when Mellie had snapped a photo of the two of them in mid-laugh on her phone. She had gushed at how cute it was and Kadlyn had to admit, it was a cute photo of them. It showed them being genuinely happy, like nothing had ever changed between them. Kadlyn loved that.

She gingerly reached down and picked the picture from the mess of glass, carefully brushing off the shards. She stared at the photo and felt the tears return. 

She heard Jimmy come back into her apartment. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We should probably get that cut you have on your forehead looked at,” he said.

Kadlyn blinked and gingerly touched the left side of her forehead. It felt wet and slightly sticky.

“Oh god,” she moaned as she looked at her fingers. She had actually no idea just how bad she had hit her head.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Jimmy said as he sat down on the bed. “They’ll get you cleaned up at the hospital. Don’t worry.”

Kadlyn’s gaze remained fixed on her fingers as she felt Jimmy’s hand help her to her feet. He placed one of Clyde’s shirts on her shoulders, gently guiding her out of her studio apartment and into his truck. She blankly stared ahead as Jimmy started the truck and drove off.

Before long, they arrived at the hospital. Jimmy must have called Mellie because she ran over to the cab as soon as they pulled up. She opened the door and gave Kadlyn a hug. Kadlyn just cried. They helped her out of the cab and into the emergency room.

Everything was a blur to Kadlyn as the nurse lead her to a room and tended to her wounds. She barely heard any of their questions as she sat on the gurney; not she could have answered any of them if she had fully heard them. The only thing she could think of was being home in Clyde’s strong, warm arms.

After what felt like way too long, Mellie guided her to her car and helped her in the passenger seat. She drove Kadlyn to her apartment and helped her inside. Kadlyn felt herself being laid on something soft and she cried herself to sleep.

*************

Kadlyn’s mind was still in a daze the next day. She didn’t even want to do much of anything besides just sit on Mellie’s couch all day and stare into space. Mellie had taken a half-day and Desiree had come over in the morning be with her though they really didn’t do much apart from keeping her company.

Mellie was in the middle of making spaghetti for dinner when her landline suddenly rang.

“Hello?” she said into the receiver. “Yes, I accept.”

Kadlyn’s ear perked up as Mellie went into her bedroom and closed the door. She knew all too well who was on the line.

Kadlyn felt her stomach drop to her feet. She desperately wanted to talk to Clyde but didn’t think she could

Before long, Mellie came out of her room and handed Kadlyn the phone. “Think you’re up to talking to him?”

Kadlyn nodded and took the phone with a shaky hand. She walked into Mellie’s room, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and placed the phone to her ear.

“Hey, bean,” she said, fighting to hold back tears.

“Hey, bug,” came Clyde’s reply. She could tell he was trying hard to remain upbeat for her. “How ya feelin’”?

Kadlyn barely was barely able to get a word out before the tears came in full force. She sobbed as she held the phone to her ear. She heard herself begin to ramble but didn’t know what she was saying, just words about how she was sorry and it was all her fault.

“Hey, don’t cry, bug,” Kadlyn heard Clyde say to her.

It was no use; she continued to sob, wishing Clyde was with her, holding her.

Clyde softly began to sing _Far Away_ to her. Kadlyn smiled through her tears; it was her favorite song. She started to sing along with him through her tears.

“I promise, once I’m out of here, I’ll make everything right,” Clyde swore when they had finished singing. “No more stupid cauliflower business. I swear, bug.”

“I know you will,” Kadlyn said with a weak smile.

“I gotta go. I love you, bug,” Clyde said.

“I love you too, bean,” she said. “13 days.”

“13 days,” Clyde repeated and hung up the payphone.

Kadlyn hung up the phone, wiped away what was left of her tears, and walked back into the living room. Mellie and Desiree both hugged her the second she walked in. She returned the hugs with a smile. She couldn’t have asked for any better best friends.

*************

Clyde glumly hung up the phone and plodded back to the rec area of the Monroe Correctional Facility, plopping down in one of the chairs. He rested his good arm on the table and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Was that you I heard singing?” Joe Bang commented as he tossed a card onto the table. 

Clyde nodded.

“What song was that?” one of the inmates playing cards with Joe asked.

“ _Far Away_ by Nickleback,” Clyde replied. “It’s Kadlyn’s favorite song.”

“Ya know,” Joe casually said. “If ya need to crack some skulls once I get out of here, I’ll be more than willing to.”

“My granddaddy's got a pig farm,” another inmate commented. “Not like there’s any bodies buried there, though.”

The other guys gave him a look of disbelief.

“There aren’t _any_ bodies buried there,” he repeated with a stern look.

*************

Kadlyn checked her phone for what must have been the fifteenth time as she sat in her car across the street from the Monroe Correctional Facility. She put her phone down and sighed to try and calm her nerves.

Truthfully, she was more excited than nervous. Clyde was finally coming home today after 90 days. The original plan was to bring him over to Mellie’s place so he could see everyone then to her place so she could make him dinner and they could spend the night together but no one had heard from Jimmy since he fixed her door following the incident almost two weeks ago. He did leave an envelope with her name on it with some money, directions to a motel, and a note telling the two of them to enjoy a date night on him.

Of course, once Mellie had found that out, she dragged Kadlyn into the salon and insisted she get her hair done, get a manicure and pedicure, and her eyebrows waxed; she had tried to convince her to get a bikini wax but Kadlyn had put her foot down.

“No way in Hell are you gonna put that hot wax near my lady bits, Mellie Logan!” she told her.

Mellie conceded. The next day though, she and Desiree came over early and had helped her get ready by doing her hair and makeup. Mellie did her hair up like a pinup model while Desiree applies her makeup to match. Afterward, they dressed her in a jean mini skirt with a red off the shoulder top and red high heels.

“You gotta look good for Clyde,” Desiree had insisted as Kadlyn was trying to walk around her apartment without falling on her face.

Kadlyn did have to admit she looked nice. Plus she knew Clyde had a thing for her dressed up like a pinup model. She just wasn’t used to wearing such a short skirt or heels for that matter.

She adjusted her skirt and noticed a familiar tall, dark-haired figure walk out of the prison gates. Her heart fluttered. She got out of her car and walked towards her boyfriend.

Clyde’s face lit up as he saw Kadlyn walking towards him. He hurried his pace towards her as did Kadlyn. Kadlyn wrapped her arm around his neck as he hugged her as tight as he could.

“Hey, bug,” he said with a smile as he hugged her.

“Hey bean,” she replied and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, her hands entangled in his shoulder-length hair.

Clyde melted into her kiss. He slowly pulled away. Kadlyn looked up at him with a giggle. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Clyde nodded and the two walked hand in hand to the car, driving away to their future.

*************

Clyde rested his cheek on Kadlyn’s head as they walked back to their motel room, his new hand firmly holding Kadlyn’s right hand. They had just finished eating at the restaurant attached to the motel and were eager to spend the rest of the evening together.

Jimmy had reserved the honeymoon suite for them and it was definitely a nice surprise. The suite was very roomy with a large king-sized bed, big TV, comfy chair, and a nice bathroom. It was actually much nicer than either of them had thought it would have been. Kadlyn had made a mental note to give Jimmy a thank-you hug when she saw him next time; if she saw him.

Kadlyn had kicked off her heels the second she entered the room and was putting their leftovers in the mini-fridge when Clyde snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist; he nuzzled his face against her left shoulder. She smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Did I tell you how good you look in this dress?” Clyde asked her as he kissed her neck, his fingers gently caressing Kadlyn’s sides.

Kadlyn murmured her thanks. She turned to face him, kissing him deeply on the lips. She cradled his face in her hands as a moan escaped her lips.

Clyde ran his hands up her back, carefully unzipping her dress. Kadlyn shrugged the red material off her shoulders, letting the dress pool to the floor as she began to unbutton Clyde’s shirt. He shrugged off the shirt and lifted Kadlyn up, carrying her to the king-size bed; she pulled his undershirt off as he carried her.

She giggled as he laid her on the bed. He leaned over her, breathlessly kissing her. She feverishly returned the kiss as Clyde’s right hand traveled to the juncture of her thighs, gently rubbing her through the fabric of her underwear. Kadlyn let out a tiny whimper of pleasure as he stroked her, hitting the tiny nub at the top of her opening.

Clyde left a trail of kisses down her chest and past her navel, stopping just above the hem of her panties. He licked his lips and gingerly pulled them down. He slowly lowered his face to her soft pubic hair and gently ran his tongue along the folds of skin.

Kadlyn let out a gasp and arched her back. She widened her hips, resting her legs over Clyde’s wide shoulders. He placed his hands on her thighs as he continued to orally pleasure her.

Kadlyn quickened her breathing as Clyde’s licked soon turned to kisses. “Oh sweet baby Jesus,” she moaned, her fingers entwined in his dark hair.

Once she was drenched, Clyde then climbed onto the bed. He carefully positioned himself at her entrance and slowly as he could, pushed himself into her. She let out a small gasp as she took in his length. He may be big (damn was he ever big) but he was always extremely gentle with her, taking time to make sure she was comfortable.

Clyde rested, letting Kadlyn adjust to him before he slowly began to gyrate his hips.

Kadlyn moaned in bliss, her hands gripping Clyde’s broad back, her nails leaving red welts in their wake. He left kisses along her neck and jawline as he quickened his pace.

“Fuck, I’ve waited too damn long for this,” Clyde breathed as he pumped his hips.

Kadlyn could only moan in agreement, her legs wrapped around Clyde’s waist as he quickened his pace. She gripped Clyde’s shoulders and her breath came in short gasps. She was in pure heaven.

Before long, Kadlyn’s body twitched in one of the best orgasms she had ever had. She let out a throaty moan as she shivered. She collapsed onto the bed, trying to regain herself.

Clyde soon followed her, letting out a deep grunt as he came. He caught himself from falling on Kadlyn, rolling onto his side so he lay next to her.

“You ok?” Clyde softly asked her as he moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

All Kadlyn could do was nod, her mind still fuzzy. She blindly grabbed Clyde’s good hand and squeezed it.

Clyde lifted her hand up and kissed it with a smile. He knew what she was trying to say without her saying it. The two of them just snuggled, enjoying each other.

“I’ve missed you, bean,” Kadlyn said as she rested her head against Clyde’s right shoulder, breathing in his sweet smell.

“I missed you more, bug,” he replied and kissed the top of her head.

“You think so?” Kadlyn replied with a sassy grin.

“I know so,” Clyde retorted. “In fact, I think I can prove it.”

Kadlyn raised her eyebrows as Clyde got up from the bed, pulling his pants up as he went to the duffle bag that Mellie had packed for him. He reached in the front pocket and pulled out a black box. He kneeled in front of Kadlyn as she sat up in the bed.

“What…?” she gasped as her mouth hung open in surprise.

“Kadlyn, we’ve known each other practically our whole lives. You’re one of my best friends, ya always have been. I’ve loved you, hells, as far back as I can remember. I want to spend my life with you, getting old and sharing everything with you. Kadlyn Stanley, bug, will you marry me?”

“YES!” Kadlyn exclaimed through tears of joy as she threw her arms around Clyde’s neck. “Yes, I will marry you!”

Clyde beamed in happiness. With a shaky hand, he placed the ring on Kadlyn’s finger as she wiped away her tears. Kadlyn just hugged Clyde, never wanting to let go of him.

*************

Clyde was busying himself with wiping down the bar of the Duck Tape when he heard a familiar voice.

“Bartender, can I be getting a Bud from the tap?” the voice said.

Clyde turned to see, of all people, Joe Bang.

“Been a long time since I had a Bud,” Joe remarked.

Clyde filled a glass with beer from the tap and placed it in front of Joe.

Joe placed a twenty on the counter. Joe gave him a smile and raised his glass. “I heard you and your lady friend got engaged. Congratulations.”

Clyde nodded his thanks with a smile. It still didn’t seem real that Kadlyn had accepted his proposal but she did. Mellie was overjoyed at the news and was insistent on helping Kadlyn plan the upcoming wedding, much to Kadlyn’s annoyance.

Joe took a drink. “How’s your lady friend?” 

“Kadlyn’s doing fine,” Clyde said. “Mellie and Desiree took her Charleston for a girl’s thing, mentioned trying on wedding dresses while they were there and stuff.”

“That guy been giving her any more trouble?”

“Haven’t heard hide or hair of him. Least for now.”

“How’s your brother?” Joe asked.

“I wouldn’t know,” Clyde replied.

“Haven’t talked to him?”

“Nope.”

“Not at all? Not once?”

“Not since he moved south.”

“He moved south?”

“Yep.”

“How far south?”

“Lynchburg. Wanted to be closer to his little girl. Her stepdaddy opened a new dealership there so they moved. He moved not too long ago.”

Joe pursed his lips. “Well, if you do talk to him, could you tell him I’d like to speak to him.”

“I doubt I’ll be talking to him but will do if I see him.”

Joe finished his glass and stood up. Clyde pushed the $20 back. “It’s on the house.”

“Generous,” Joe remarked and started to leave.

“Hey, Joe,” Clyde said. “Before you go, got a favor to ask you.”

Joe Bang turned and raised his eyebrows.

“Know anyone with a truck willing to help move some furniture this on Saturday?”

“I might know a few people.”

Clyde scribbled an address down on a napkin and handed it to Joe. “Nine o’clock too early?”

Joe shook his head and looked at the address on the napkin. “Sounds good. I’ll see ya then.”

“See ya then,” Clyde replied and went back to tending bar.

*************

Kadlyn was a little sad as she and Clyde pulled up to what had been her home for the better part of three years. The tiny studio apartment over her landlady, Miss Alma’s, garage had been her home ever since she’d scraped together enough money to leave Dale and she still felt a bit of sadness that it wasn’t going to be living there any longer. Not that she wasn’t excited to be moving the rest of her things into Clyde’s trailer, she definitely was.

No one had heard from Jimmy since he took off supposedly to Lynchburg, and she and Clyde had been busy getting her settled into the trailer. The plan was to make the third room into a guest room with her things and turn Jimmy’s old room into an office for her to help Clyde with the business side of his bar and for her to do her art in. She always had a thing for drawing and painting when she was younger but never saw it being anything more than a hobby. It was going to be nice to finally have a space for it.

The two of them got out of her car as a non-descript moving van backed into the driveway. Kadlyn had been surprised when Clyde told her he got Joe Bang and a few guys to help them move the last of her furniture out. Not that she was complaining though. Help was always nice.

“Thank you boys again,” she said as Joe hopped out of the cab of the truck followed by two men. “There’s not much, just my bed, a couch, and a few other pieces of furniture.”

“Just tell us what needs to go and we’ll do it,” one of the men commented as Dale’s truck pulled up.

Kadlyn let out a string of very un-lady-like curses as Clyde tensed up; he balled his good hand up into a fist.

“What’s all this,” Dale asked as he strutted up to the group. “You moving?”

Clyde put himself between Kadlyn and Dale. He'd be damned if he was going to let the son of a bitch anywhere near her, especially after what happened.

Dale grinned as he noticed Clyde’s new arm. “Look who got himself a new arm. You some fancy robot now, Logan?”

Clyde pursed his mouth and flexed his hand. Kadlyn put her left hand on his arm, gently pulling him away. She knew Clyde could very well hold his own against Dale and she certainly wouldn’t mind (or care) if he did really hurt him. Her main worry was the fear of Clyde being sent back to prison for fighting.

“Just ignore him,” she whispered to Clyde, his muscles flexing beneath his shirt.

Dale paused, noticing Kadlyn engagement ring. His eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s a pretty nice ring ya got there,” he sneered. “Bet it cost you an arm, huh?”

Dale guffawed at his joke as Clyde inched closer. Kadlyn moved herself in between the two men. “Please, don’t, babe,’ she whispered into Clyde’s chest.

Joe Bang walked over and clapped Dale on the shoulder, making him jump. “You must be Dale!”

Dale gave him an uneasy look. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t properly in-tro-duce myself. Name’s Joe. Joe Bang. I’m a friend of Clyde and Miss Kadlyn.” Joe tightened his grip on Dale’s shoulder. “Think you and me need to have a little chat.”

Joe dragged Dale in front of the moving truck by his shirt, pushing him in front of the cab. He crossed his arms and puffed his chest slightly, flexing his muscles. “Now look, I don’t know all the details about what you did to Miss Kadlyn and frankly, I don’t care to know.”

Dale kept his gaze on Joe, not too sure what to make of him.

“Now what I do know, is that my buddy Clyde and Miss Kadlyn have both made it quite clear that you need to stay as far away from Miss Kadlyn as you are able to. Hells, I’m pretty sure Jimmy and Mellie have told you the same thing.”

Dale crossed his arms trying to match Joe’s stance. “Yeah, so? What if they have?”

Joe inched closer. “It means you need to stay the fuck away from Miss Kadlyn, as far away as you can.”

“And if I don’t?”

Joe grinned. “You see those two men over there? One of them just out of prison for killing a guy in a bar fight. Messed up another guy up real bad with a knife, too. And he’s not afraid to do it again. I’m just gonna let you guess which one it is.”

Dale gave him a look and walked towards his truck. He gave Clyde and Kadlyn a glare; Clyde matched his glare. The two men stared him down as he climbed into the cab. Joe rejoined the group and joined the two men in staring down Dale as he drove away.

“Don’t think he’ll be bothering you for a while,” Joe commented. “If he does, don’t hesitate to call, alright?”

“Thanks,” Clyde said as Kadlyn murmured her thanks. 

“Let’s hurry up and get you moved,” Joe said.

Clyde kissed Kadlyn’s head as she pulled away. She gave him a weak smile.

“Just to remind, you two,” Joe said as they walked towards the stairwell leading up to the studio, “I fully expect an invitation to your upcoming nuptials.”

Clyde just sighed and shook his head. Joe was certainly never going to change.

*************

The bar was busier than normal that night, not that Clyde was complaining. Jimmy had come up from Lynchburg for a visit as well as to collect the money he had hidden. Clyde had to admit, it was nice to see him again.

“So when’s the official date?” Mellie asked him over the noise. “I gotta know when to clear my calendar.”

“October 13th,” Kadlyn replied as she refilled hers, Jimmy’s, Joe’s, Desiree’s and Jimmy's new girlfriend, Sylvia’s, shot glasses from her place next to Clyde behind the bar. “And I definitely expect your calendar clear, Mel. You are one of my maids of honor, after all.”

“I still can’t believe you quit Cue Sticks,” Desiree moaned.

“It was time to move on,” Kadlyn remarked, “Plus at least now you gotta reason to come here.”

Desiree grinned and lifted her shot glass up. “I’ll drink to that! Now lemme see that ring of yours again!”

Kadlyn just laughed at her friends as she showed them her ring for the 100th time. She had wanted to quit her old job for a while and the time seemed as right as ever. Clyde had mentioned he needed an extra set of hands at Duck Tape one night since business was picking up and Kadlyn volunteered. 

Clyde actually loved having her there. She picked up everything real quick and could make all of the drinks better than he could. Plus seeing his fiancé every night was an added bonus.

“Hey, Jimmy,” he said. “Go play number K29 on the jukebox for me, will ya?”

Jimmy gave him a sly grin and obliged. Soon, _I’ll Be_ by Edwin McCain resonated throughout the bar.

Kadlyn gave Clyde a confused look as he held out his good hand for her. “Miss Kadlyn Stanley, may I have this dance?” he asked her with a smile.

“Why certainly, Mister Clyde Logan,” she replied with a smile of her own as she took his hand.

Clyde twirled her around and the two began slow dancing behind the bar. He rested his cheek on top of Kadlyn’s head as they danced. He was definitely lucky in love.


End file.
